1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a casino card game that allows players to wager on their choice of a number of different hands to be dealt, that has easy to understand rules, and that permits player to alter their bets as cards are dealt to the hands.
2. Description of the Related Art
In casinos, there are a number of card games that enjoy some popularity, but each of which has its own drawbacks. For instance, Blackjack is probably the most popular casino card game, but players are confined in that they can only wager on their own hand and cannot choose to wager on the house's hand. Further, in Blackjack if there is a tie between the house and the player, the hand is a push; there is no option for a player to wager on a tie. Nor does Blackjack offer high odds; the highest odds offered are 11/2 to 1 for a natural 21.
Baccarat is another popular casino card game. However, the rules for drawing cards in Baccarat are confusing, and account for many players avoiding this game. Further, Baccarat does not allow a player to increase or decrease his original wager after a portion of the hand has been dealt. Another disadvantage is that players who wager on the house hand in Baccarat must pay a 5% vigorish to the house, which many players find unpleasant.
Poker also enjoys some popularity in casinos, but one drawback of poker is that it is not a very fast paced game. Another disadvantage is that, in poker, players handle their cards, which introduces the opportunity for cheating by marking, bending, or switching cards. A further disadvantage is that, in poker, the players compete against each other, and therefore the aspect of camaraderie is destroyed. Finally, in poker the number of players who can participate in one game is limited to as few as seven (for seven-card stud format games) or six (for five card draw with a three card draw wherein discards are not recycled).
The present invention provides solutions to these problems.